With Every Heartbeat
by Destiny's Embrace
Summary: Captain Will Turner of the Flying Dutchman can not understand why things happen in life nor can he except them. But meeting a young women, Nicole Capry, a beautiful girl stuck in a marriage and lifestyle, could be the best thing that ever happened to them
1. Where My Heart Lies

**With Every Heartbeat**

**Chapter 1**

Nothing hardly ever happens in the small town of Beldrom. Ocassionally, you would see a pirate, but once he saw the pitiful little town of Beldrom they would leave.That would all change in one day. People called it The One Day because it was truly amazing how much can really happen in one day.

Will Turner put on his boot and started to look for the other one. "I'm gonna need the other one" he said knowingly. Suddenly his boot was propped up on the rock beside him. Will stared at the boot then up at the person wearing the boot. It was his wife Elizabeth, the woman he had married only hours before. Will moved so he was sitting in front of her. He then took the boot and pressed his lips to Elizabeth's bare leg [sorry,that slipped while Will thought.

He knew he had to treasure every moment with Elizabeth but feared it would end all too quickly. Now that Will was captain of the Flying Dutchman, he would only see Elizabeth once every ten years for on day only. He would have to return to the Dutchman at sunset. With the thought of that, Will turned to see the sun starting to set. "Nearly sunset" Will pointed out, still staring at the horizon. Elizabeth looked too as Will got up and walked over to a large rock

Elizabeth walked forward a few steps, still leaving distance from her and Will. She could see Will's jacked propped over something. Finally, Will lifted his jacket reveling the Dead Man's Chest now containing Will's beating heart. "It's always belong to you" Will said softly. He picked up the chest and turned to face Elizabeth. "Will you keep it safe?' Will asked hopefully. "Yes" Elizabeth answered immediently. She walked right up to Will and took the chest in her arms. "Yes" she repeated.

They both rested their foreheads against one anther and waited for a kiss goodbye but it never came. It was just too painful for Will to say goodbye because there was so much he wanted to say to her. He turned and walked away to the water's edge. Elizabeth watch him walk away filled with regret and then she knew she couldn't let Will go that quickly. "Will!" she called, running up to him for one final imbrace. With that, Will gave Elizabeth a kiss to last those lonely years that awaited them.

When they broke apart,Will said smiling, "Keep a weather eye on the Horizon" With one last smile, Will turned and was aboard the Dutchman. Elizabeth stared sadly as the Dutchman saild towards the beautiful sunset. As the last rays of sunlight disappeared, the Dutchman disappeared with it. The last thing Elizabeth saw on the horizon was a green flash, leaving Elizabeth in darkness.

Elizabeth was not the only one to see the Green Flash. At the sight on the horizon, the people of Beldrom stared in complete awe and lots of excitment started to happen. Within a hour, everyone knew about the Green Flash.

During that hour, a woman came in to town clutching a chest. With her short black dress and bare feet, she appeared a stranger to this town. Word began to spread and people went down to the beach where she had come from to investigate. However, all they found was a rowboat and two swords crossed in the sand. Folks began to question one another about tis unexplainable mystery. Then, a group of people began to think that the woman was spending her one day with her husband, the captain of the Flying Dutchman. Many People thought that they were crazy at first until they thought about it. That would explain the chest she was holding, and the Green Flash! It was later known that the woman's name was Elizabeth Turner. Even though she was perfectly aware that she was the talk of the town, Elizabeth never really seemed to mind.

As the years past, men, women, and children of all classes made up the town of Beldrom. The small, quite town of Beldrom had turned into a large and social community for some of the wealthiest people known to man. Everyone who lived there knew this was caused by the one day

_20 years later_

20 years have past and the town is still loud and busy, yet no one talks of the One Day anymore. If someone did it would be out of the blue. Even if the town did not know, today was the day was the day Will Turner could come ashore for one day. Elizabeth was there waiting on the beach and Will and the Green Flash appeared too, but something wasn't right. There was someone running, followed by a loud gunshot as someone fell to the ground. When the person fell something else fell and landed with a thud on the white sand. It was the Dead Man's Chest. When the chest fell, a man's voice laughed cruelly, his voice filling the air. Everything went to darkness as Nicole Capry sat upright in her bed, her heart ponding madly inside her

Nicole tried to relax but found she couldn't. Everything was moving so fast her heart, her breaths, her mind. Who had been murdered? Who was the man laughing? Who had shot the gun? Why did they shot the gun? And who had had the chest?

Nicole's mind stopped filling with question as her breathing returned to normal. It had only been a dream. Right? Nicole looked around her bedroom and stopped when her eyes saw the gleam of the candle on her bedside table. She pushed back the blankets of her bed to scoot closer to the table. As Nicole went to grab the candle, she noticed a ring with a large diamond laying on the table as well. Oh, everything was coming back to her now. She was engaged to Andrew Dracone, the richest man in town. The Engagement Gala was tonight and Andew was sure to spoil her, especially because today was also her Birthday. Uhh, how could she forget her own Birthday?

Nicole exhaled and as she did she could hear a low thumping noise. Startled, Nicole's head whipped around in the direction of her closet. Cruiously, Nicole jumped out of her bed, carefully taking the candle in her hand, and walked to her closet. She slowly turned the door handle and pushed the door all the way open. As Nicole sat down on the cold wooden floor, she could clearly hear the thumping grow louder. The closet was dark but the light from the candle was enough to make out items.

Nicole's closet contained all of her mother's possessions that were past down to her when Nicole's mother died. She had died when Nicole was 15 and lots had changed since then but because it upset both Nicole and her father they never talked about her.Nicole shock off the thought of her mother as she crawled to the back of the closet.

Sure enough, there was her mother's dress wrapped tightly around something. Nicole picked it up and as she started to unravel the thumping thing, Nicole saw her hands shacking.When she was done unraveling the heavy dress fell to the floor which caused the candle to blow out.

Nicole didn't need candle light to know what had been thumping, what she now was holding in her trembling hands. It was **The Dead Man's Chest**


	2. A Heart's Secret Past

**Author notes Hey thanks readers. You will soon learn the reasons in this Chapter. It really talks of the past, but it is very usefully latter on in the story!!**

** With Every Heartbeat**

**_ Chapter 2_**

Nicole stared hard at the chest [which is quite hard to do in complete darkness. Like her mother, Nicole left all her memories of the past in her closet, and that included the chest. Nicole was pained by all of these memories coming back to her, most of them were sad or things she regretted.

Nicole stood up with the chest, walked out of her closet, and locked the door behind her. She walked back over to her bed, clutching the chest close to her. As Nicole laid down on her bed with the Dead Man's Chest resting on her stomach, she listen to the slow rythmn of the beating heart inside it. Why was she stupid enough to steal the Dead Man's Chest? Why did she never want to return it to Elizabeth? Because she had been a stupid teenager that never seemed to get out much and that was her opportunity to jump out of her skin for once. Nicole thought back to the day where she did her crime, exactly ten years ago.

While growing up, Nicole wasn't the type who believed in fairy tales nor did believed in miracles. The way she thought it was was that everyone has a life planned out for them, good or bad your stuck with it. Thankfully, Nicole was happy with the life she had, even though she did not have much wealth. Her life was always in between, Second Class wealth and a balance between the good things in life and the bad. It was a good life growing up in Beldrom and Nicole was grateful for it.

Since she had been born in Beldrom, Nicole would hear non stop about the story of two lovers who could only see each other once every ten years. She especially didn't believe that someone could cut out their heart and lock it away in a chest. Then one day, Nicole's friend, Bella said she could prove Nicole wrong. She said that on the sunset of Nicole's thirteenth birthday, the captain of the Flying Dutchman could come ashore for one day to be with Elizabeth. To prove Bella wrong, Nicole agreed to wait on the hills and watch the sunset. Since the girls were only eleven at the time, they waited two years until Nicole's thirteenth birthday. Other teens went with them to watch the bet go down, and also to spy on the lovers even when their parents said that was wrong to invade on peoples personal space.

From their hiding spot in the bushes, they could see Elizabeth on the beach, also waiting. All was quiet, then a green flash lit the sky as a ship appeared on the horizon. Nicole, who was in complete awe, stood up from the bushes and moved to get a better view of what was happing below. Will and Elizabeth embraced with one another, overwelmed to see each other after ten years. When Captain Turner and Elizabeth started to walk up the hill, The girls nearly had to pull Nicole back as they ran for cover, but Nicole and the girls would be back tomorrow at sundown. When sunset came around thew next day, Nicole and the other girls gathered atop of the hill, watching Captain Turner's departure. This is where things started to go bad.

Nicole had had quite enough sitting around from a distance and she dared to move closer. The girls tried to stop her, but ther was no stopping Nicole from walking down the hill, unnoticed, and hiding in the rocks on the beach. From her new spot, Nicole could see a chest sitting on a rock. "If everything else is true, then that is probably the chest that contains Captain Turner's heart" Nicole quietly to herself. With one last kiss, Captain Turner was gone, almost like he disappeared, and was on the Dutchman as it disappeared like it reappeared with a green flash. Elizabeth looked at the horizon one last time and walked up the other side on the hill to her cabin, completely forgetting the chest on the rock. Just then a thought crept into Nicole's mind as she got up and walked over to the rock the chest was sitting on. The girl's on the hill shock their heads violently mouthing, " don't do it " ,but Nicole kept on walking. Just as Nicole had the Dead Man's Chest to her ear to listen, Nicole saw Elizabeth coming back down the hill. Panic strickened, Nicole did the only thing she could, she ran as fast as she could, with the chest!

From that moment on, everything went insane. In that time Elizabeth went to visit some "remaining" family, so people went wild with commotion about the chest being missing. Nicole had no clue how the word spread, but the best part was, no one, except the girls of course, knew she had stolen it. A year later when Nicole was 14, lots of rich men and families started to come to Beldrom which was when Nicole met Andrew for the first time. She had been in the market for her mother when Andrew and his father walked by her. Even though Nicole was dirty and tired, Andrew thought she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Ever since that day, Andrew had tried to win Nicole's heart and now he finally did.

It had been fun that year making Andrew struggle, but the year later was the year that Beldrom caught a terrible plague. Lots of woman had been lost, including Nicole's friend Bella but the worst had to have been Nicole's mother. She had struggled hard but the illness was stronger and it broke her. Nicole remembered going into her mother's room and seeing her laying dead in her bed. Losing her meant Nicole and her father were lost in the world. The night after the funeral, Nicole could not bear the sight of her mother's belongings so she decided to lock them in her closet. After putting all of her mother's belongings, Nicole picked up the Dead Man's Chest from under her bed. Before locking it in the closet, Nicole promised to return it to Will or Elizabeth when they can reunite.

So now back in the present, Nicole thought the same thoughts she had on that night, 8 years ago. Times had changed though and so had Nicole. She was not brave like she had been 10 years ago. Ever since her mother died, Nicole was quieter and a bit . Nicole was very pretty the day she met Andrew, but since then she had transformed into a breath taking beautiful young woman. She knew the only reason that was the only reason a wealthy tycoon like Andrew would chose a second class girl like herself. With her long golden blonde hair and ever changing sea blue eyes, Nicole would leave all men breathless and she wouldn't care the slightest bit. She never opened her heart to anyone, afraid to fall in love, and if her father hadn't pushed her she would not be four months engaged to Andrew Dracone. In her heart she knew she had never really opened her heart to Andrew, but mearly just let him into her life.

She could trust no one, maybe not even herself. It scared her to see her life slowly disappear from her and become Andrew's, but Nicole knew deep down nothing she did would save her from this path she was on. She was drowning, sufficating in this new life that she had no control over. Her mother had always said to her," Even though the brain is called the smartest, doesn't mean it is. If you always listen to your brain Nicole, you will get nowhere in life. But if you use your heart as your your brain, you will for sure get what you want and where you want to go in life. Your heart always knows what to do". Nicole was near tears when she thought of that. As much as she tried to listen to her heart, she could never hear it. Her brain was just wizzing around with suggestion, but never answers.

The only thing her heart was saying right now was to go to sleep. She had a long and busy day ahead of her tomorrow. Nicole picked up the Chest from her stomach and placed it carefully on the bedside table. She lay for awhile, listening to Will's heart beat as she closed her eyes and sleep overcame her.


	3. A Queen And A Prisner

With Every Heartbeat

**Chapter 3**

When Nicole awoke the next morning, she rethought about her night with the chest and all. Finally, Nicole's eyes fluttered open and was blinded by the sunlight pouring through her window. She managed to adjust her eyes and turned her gaze to the Dead Man's Chest. She smiled when she saw it, knowing her conscious would finally be cleared. Nicole got up and shuffled out of the room.

When Nicole entered the kitchen it was empty. Her father was probably working outside. Nicole yawned sat down on a chair, and looked around the room. It was probably in the afternoon now since the sun was high in the sky. Suddenly there was a tapping on the door, sounded like a cane banging on the door. Nicole sighed, "Who is it" she called jokingly. "Now don't play games darling, Nancy be a dear and open the door."

When Nicole got to the door, three women walked in with boxes followed by a man in black and white very expensive clothing. His face was cleanly shaved and his short light brown hair was neatly combed. Quite frankly everything about this man was perfect about him because this man was none other than Andrew Dracone.

"Good Morning Sweet Pie "Andrew said, kissing her on the lips. Even though Nicole showed she was completely taken off guard, Andrew really didn't seem to notice since he continued to talk. " You're still in your sleepwear at this hour "."

"Oh, I figured by now you would want to change my dress anyway so why bother" Nicole said giggling.

"Hmm "Andrew replied, gesturing his pimp cane in the direction of Nicole's bedroom. They waked into her room and Nicole got dressed in silence. It was sometimes hard to make conversation with Andrew. Now was one of those times.

. In the meantime, Andrew walked around Nicole's bedroom examining everything. He walked over to the bedside table the Dead Man's Chest was on. "You sure do have lots of odd objects of what not in here.

Nicole poked her head out from behind the screen and let out a little shreek when she saw Andrew about to pick up the Dead Man's Chest.

He turned around, alarmed, to look at her. "Corset "Nicole lied stepping from the screen to reveal her beautiful red dress she was wearing. Andrew stepped towards Nicole. "You look beautiful" he said simply".

"Naturally" Nicole replied modestly. Andrew smirked, "Come girls" and then left the bedroom. Unsure of what to do, Nicole also followed them from the room. When all the maids had left the house, Andrew turned to face Nicole.

"I'm heading back to my mansion to supervise for tonight, are you coming?"

"No!" Nicole said almost too instantly. "Um well my father probably um wants help, you know around the house."

"Ah probably best you stay here, I'll see you tonight then" Andrew said kissing Nicole's hand. When Andrew was a far enough away, Nicole shut the door and rested her back against it. This Engagement Gala would be a complete disaster. Nicole exhaled. This was going to be a long day.

That Night

" Uhhh", Nicole moaned, "Not more boxes from Andrew" " Open your mouth Deary" One of Andrew's maids said to Nicole. "Well he wants everything to be prefect"

"And this is why the wedding has been taking so long" Nicole said jokingly when the maid was finish coloring Nicole's lips. The maid ignored her comment and went on doing Nicole's eye makeup. "You look absolutely stunning" said a voice from the doorway. It was Andrew.

When the maid was finished and ad left, Andrew walked up to Nicole's chair. "You said something like that this morning" Nicole said looking up at him. "Actually you say it all the time, from the day we met"

"And I mean it every time I do, why is that a problem?"

"Yes, it is, you have never said anything else about me" Nicole said standing up so she could look Andrew in the eyes. "Then maybe I should start" Andrew said with a sly smile as he wrapped his arm around Nicole's waist and began to walk.

"You are an incredible young woman. Smart, independent..." He turned them so they face one another, "And beautiful. But this is our world now. Beldrom looks up to the wealthiest and they expect the handsome, rich tycoon and the wife that is so perfect it appears she was the image of a glass angle from God himself."

Nicole was so taken back by his strong compliments. Was she that perfect? "I don't think I am right for you, all this special treatment I am given, and it's like a whole new life" Nicole said quietly.

"It's for Royalty" Andrew said taking a small box from his coat pocket and opening it. It was a small diamond crown. He gently placed the crown on Nicole's head and turned her so she was facing the mirror. "We are Royalty Nicole"

And it was true and to make matters worse, Nicole finally believed it. By just looking at her refection, she could tell she was that perfect. Just then Andrew broke through her thoughts. "And every King needs a Queen". She was that very Queen, although she felt like a prisoner. On the outside Nicole appeared bold and strong, but inside, she was shaking.

Andrew saw her realization and fear in her eyes, and he smiled with satisfaction.


	4. A Parlay or an Escape

**AN:**hey i am back with this story and will have lots of updates. I have the rest on my computer. It is like 6 more chapters,so enjoy this one . It's kinda long but that is because of lack of updatessigh, I like this because some action is brought into this chapter. Oh, Will will come soon so don' t panic! did i just say will will? lol

** With Every Heartbeat**

**Chapter 4**

As Nicole had predicted, the Engagement Gala was a complete disaster, for Nicole that is. Nicole couldn't believe how selfish and self centered all of these rich people were.

Nicole tuned back into the conversation they were having. It was about the last polo match, the one Nicole just so happened to go to. " I bet that man all the money he was worth-" Andrew said proudly taking a sip from his champagne," And now I have that man working like a dog" He turned to Nicole. "Isn't that right Sweet Pea" Nicole looked at him and gave him a big phony smile. "Yes Darling, It was exhilarating". And it was, with all the nonstop chatter.

One day, she wouldn't mind it. One day, she would have to fit in with the group. One day, she would be just like them. Nicole's day was soon.

Elizabeth ran down the hill and onto the warm sand. She longed to see Will again and insure the Chest was safe. It had been strange that Will had taken the Chest without telling her, but she knew it was still in safe hands.

As Elizabeth watched the setting sun, she felt as if she was being watched and heard a click. She turned and saw a man holding a gun pointed at her. "Call for a Parlay" he mocked. "What for?" Elizabeth questioned. The man's evil black eyes turned darker. "The Chest"

For anyone who looked at Nicole, she appeared as if she were possessed or something. She had staring out the balcony at the horizon for what seemed like a half an hour. "Sweet Pea, are you alright?" Andrew asked. Nicole practically fell out of her chair, stood up drunkly and said, "Oh I think I had a sip too many" Andrew suddenly looked very awkward at the table. "Excuse me while I step outside for some air" Nicole continued in her drunken voice. With that, Nicole stumbled and staggered out of the room.

Back at the table the talked about Nicole. "I think that girl is splendid Dracone" " Why thank you" Andrew said proudly. "Why doesn't she live with you yet?" Another questioned. "I dunno" Andrew replied. He looked over his shoulder to see Nicole also look back and then run from the ballroom. Andrew was raged to see her running away from their Engagement Gala. "She's complicated that one, excuse me" Andrew said standing up and walked quickly out of the room.

"For the last time, I do not know where the bloody Key or Chest is!" Elizabeth snapped at the man, who was now circling her. "You mean to tell me you have no idea where your own husband's heart is!" the man said angrily. "Unless" he said causally stopping in his tracks so he could face her, "His heart no longer belongs to you" Elizabeth stared coldly at him.

Nicole almost skipped down the long stairs of the landing. She had never felt so free from Andrew's grasps and she loved it. As Nicole got to the bottom, she jumped at a loud sound behind her. Nicole's head whipped around to see Andrew turn the coner and run down the same landing she was on. Taking the hint, Nicole ran franticly down the Grand Staircase with Andrew not that far behind. She looked behind her as she ran to see Andrew looking as if he wanted to murder her. Nicole screamed with terror and ran faster.

When she finally got to the bottom, Nicole tripped over her long dress and lost one of her shoes, but she kept running. Andrew tripped and fell over Nicole's shoe. Screaming with range and frustration, Andrew threw the shoe at Nicole. She screamed with panic and ducked to dodge the shoe. Nicole fumbled at the front door but managed to pull the door open and run down the front steps. Without looking back, Nicole ran, her eyes filled with tears from fear.

Nicole reached the large iron gate at the front entrance and freaked when she saw it was guarded by two men. "Let me through!" she yelled, pushing through them to get to the gate. They didn't bother stopping her.

When Andrew got down the mansion steps, he screamed with frustration when he saw where Nicole was and what his guards were doing. Seeing his cue, one of the guards step forward and grabbed Nicole's waist.

"Oh God!" Nicole screamed , pulling and holding on for dear life to the gate. The strong old gate hardly budged. Andrew finally reached them, also pushing the guards aside so he could get a hold of Nicole. He managed to tear a screaming Nicole away from the gate and turn her around to look her in her tear filled eyes.

"What did you think you were doing!" Andrew yelled at her. When she didn't answer he slapped her across the face. The pain from the slap stung Nicole's face badly, but Andrew's words that followed stung more. " You should know by now that I always win and you _will_ be mine even if I have to break you in the process" he snared in her face. Nicole glared coldly back up at him.

"Well you won't win this time" Nicole spat at him.

With that fought back at him, trying to get out of his grasps, again. Nicole managed to break one of her hands free, losing her other shoe in the process. Nicole looked into his face and was very afraid of him at that moment. With the look of murder on his face, Nicole lost all hope of escaping. Suddenly, a large green flash lit the whole sky. Nicole, Andrew, and the guards looked up to the sky and stared in awe.

Elizabeth also turned her head in the direction of the horizon and smiled. Will had come back. Everyone in Beldrom looked up to the sky, all except the pirate with the black, evil eyes which were growing darker. He was quite finish with playing games with Elizabeth. He looked up from his gun in his hand to stare at Elizabeth.

The wind started to blow fiercely blowing Nicole's hair everywhere. She pushed it behind her ears and heard a strange sound behind her. The gate was creaking forward from the strong winds. Seeing Andrew and the guards were distracted Nicole completely broke free and ran for the gate. With all her strength, she managed to open the gate wide enough for her to escape.

Andrew snapped out of his daze and saw Nicole escaping. When he stepped forward to stop her, Nicole punched him as hard as she could in the nose. Andrew's hands immediately went to his bleeding nose. Nicole fled quickly and disappeared in the crowds of Beldrom. After moments past, Andrew gaped at his guards. "Now you Morons!" he yelled at them. Without being told twice, the guards ran to find Nicole in the large crowd.

AS breathless as Nicole was from running with her tight corset hugging her body, Nicole kept running until she felt she would collapse. Nicole stopped for a brief moment to breath before she continued running back home to get the Dead Man's Chest. Nicole looked around her. When it seemed none was behind her, Nicole decided to walk. But at the sound of a gun shot, Nicole stopped dead in her tracks. Then she tripped, smashing her head on something hard and collapsed.


	5. The hearts last attempt

**AN:** Thanks for the comments and concern for Nikki, lol!! Like i promised WILL HAS COME!! This one is longer but i had to for a good reason! not gonna spoil anything but be prepared!! Dun, dun DUN!!

**Chapter 5 **

"Miss Capry, Miss Carpry!" yelled the market owner, who rushed to Nicole when he saw her fall. "What's wrong?" a woman who was buying fruit asked. " "I dunno, she just fell and hit her head on the sidewalk" the market keeper said still trying to wake Nicole. He stopped and looked at her face, her soft fragile face. It was red with scraps on her face. This was not only from her hard fall. It appeared she had been hurt by something, someone. He layed Nicole back on the ground and looked out to the horizon where he could only see a ship sailing towards them " Do you think she's..." the woman trailed off. The market keeper just stared on not saying a word.  
_  
"__Elizabeth__ don't talk like that!" a young man yelled with frustration.-"Hand the dumb the over you silly little girl and I won't kill girl" yelled another man with a long black beard and black eyes." Leave her alone!" yelled the same young man as he walked from the waters edge. Then the Dead Man's Chest and the man's evil laughter slowly disappeared to blackness as a voice softly and sadly asked, "Do you fear death?"  
_  
Nicole's eyes open immeaditly to see who had said that. No one was there. She closed her eyes again and relaxed her tensed body. It was another one of _those_ dreams again, if you could call them that. Nicole rubbed her aching head and moaned. She would love to put this burden behind her and collapse on her bed, but then she would have another "dream" if she didn't return the chest. This was causing her more of a head ache. Nicole rested her face on the cool pavement again

Suddenly, as if she had not known she was lying on the ground, got up startled. Why was she on the ground. Nicole looked around and saw the market place with boxes of apples spilling over onto the streets of Beldrom. had she tripped over a silly apple?

Nicole looked out to the horizon to see a ship coming in their direction. It was the Flying Dutchman with her captain Will Turner on it. The sight of the ship gave her hope to go on, but as she was about to leave she heard voices behind her.

"Yes, I am aware that she ran down here, but why to you and your pathetic little shop" Andrew snapped a the Market owner. " Well excuse me for trying to make something of my bloody life" the market owner spat back. They were moving too close to where she was standing so Nicole knew she had to hid.

She turned and ran quickly into the shadows but was not quick enough to be spotted. "There she is!" one of the guards yelled pointing at Nicole and Andrew began to walk up to her. Nicole could she where she had slugged in and that he was holding a bloody rag in his hand. Nicole appeared trapped, but she had a plan, she hoped would work.

After Andrew was only feet away, Nicole turned and ran down a long black alley without looking back. Andrew ran forward but was hesitant about going down the old, dirty ally way. No way would he dare go down there if he was smart. When she was at the back off the alley way, about to turn the corner, she faced Andrew again.

"Coming Darling?" she asked mockingly before she left in a trail of laughter, leaving Andrew and his rage

But Nicole knew nothing, absolutely nothing. Elizabeth breathed heavily ,her hands on her knees. She looked up at the man to see his black cruel eyes smiling down at her when the smoke cleared from the gun. She gaped at him a struggled more to breath.

Instantly, the man grabbed Elizabeth by her neck and pulled her close to him. At first Elizabeth fought back to the best of her ability, but thought better to wait and save her last breaths for Will. The man felt around her neck and chest, looking for something. He didn't. He pushed Elizabeth back, causing her to fall to the ground. With one last look at Elizabeth, the man ran to Elizabeth's cabin.

Elizabeth just lay on the warm sand and a cold feeling came over her. She was losing all hope. But With the roar of a wave and the sound of boots squishing in the sand brought back hope. Will had come back.

Elizabeth tried to lift her head to see him but couldn't. She couldn't do anything.

Will was so glad to finally come back on land after ten years. His dark brown hair blew in the wind as he looked for Elizabeth. It seemed strange that she was not waiting on the beach for him like she had ten years previos. Will walked further up the beach, his chocolate brown eyes scanning up and down the beach for his wife. When Will finally spotted Elizabeth, he was not to glad to see her.

Elizabeth was lying on the ground with her eyes closed. Will ran to her and knelt beside her. She was still breathing. "Elizabeth?" Will said softly. Elizabeth's eyes slowly opened.

"Will" she whispered back, her voice cracking. "What's going on?" Will asked concerningly, pushing stray hairs behind Elizabeth's ears.

Tears started welling in her eyes. "I was shot". Will stared at her with horror, anger, and sadness as the realization set in. "No" Will said stoking her chin with his thumb gently. "Who did this to you?" Will asked, then anger took a hold of him "Because I swear I will kill that bloody basta-"

"Will"

Will stopped ranting to look Elizabeth in the eyes. They were starting to lose their color.

"All that matters is that I got to see you one last time" "Elizabeth, don't be like that! You're going to go on" Will yelled frustrated.

"No Will, No" Elizabeth calmed down, "You can't prevent death from happening" Her eyes shifted to the large scar on Will's chest where his heart should be. "Well..."Elizabeth sighed and closed her eyes. "Elizabeth!" Will pleaded shaking her by her shoulders. He was not going to give up.

Elizabeth opened her eyes and stared up into Will's beautiful brown eyes. "Many years ago I promised I would die for you and-" "And you did die for me. What were you going to do to prevent me of dying of a sickness or old age? Let me die knowing I protected you" Elizabeth said sadly but with a small smile. It was hard for Will just to see how helpless she was, and on top of it all she didn't want any help.

As much as Will hated to do this it was his job. Will's heart was breaking as he opened his mouth to speak, hoping the words would never come out.

"Do you fear Death?" A single tear fell down Elizabeth's cheek. "No" she said softly. Will's heart was broken. He opened his mouth to protest, but thought better. She had already spoken.

Without his bandanna, Will's hair hung all in his face. He just could not look at Elizabeth, nor could he not say goodbye. Elizabeth's limp arm reached up and pushed his hair out of his face and looked up into his face. She moved her hand hand to Will's scar and with her fingers she traced around the scar.

Will's hand wrapped around Elizabeth's and he smiled down at her. "My heart will always belong to you Elizabeth" Elizabeth smiled as her lifeless hand fell from Will's. Will's face fell. "I lu lll lu uuov" Elizabeth struggled as she breathed hard. Will placed a finger on her lips. "I know you do" Will said kissing her.

Elizabeth smiled and closed her eyes, her smile slowly leaving her face. "Elizabeth?" Will said shaking and squeezing her hand. She didn't respond. "Elizabeth!" Will shouted. Will lifted her by her shoulders and shook her. "Elizabeth, Elizabeth!" Will shouted frustrated.

He rested her in his arms and cradled her limp body. Will pushed all of Elizabeth's hair back to look at her face. "Elizabeth" Will said softly. he hugged her closely to him as a tear fell down his tanned face. Elizabeth was gone.

**AN/**: does anyone need a virtual tissue or cookie? Poor Willy (. I feel really bad to leave it off on such a horrible note, but still comment and give me feed back please! More is coming so don't fret


	6. The Burden of the Truth

**Chapter 6 **

Nicole ran out it in the sunshine laughing from the dark city streets. The hard, cold streets on her bare feet were replaced by the soft, fragile grass of the cliff that over looked the horizon. Her ribs hurt from laughing and the corset, but that only caused her to laugh harder. Andrew's guards had gone after her and trapped Nicole at her house. But Nicole outsmarted them and locked them in the house. Feeling free and careless, Nicole threw the Dead Man's Chest up in the air and caught it. Nicole spun on her toes until she fell to the ground, laughing harder than before.

After she returned the chest, Nicole could flee from Beldrom and live freedom out. Nothing mattered right now. Not money, not love, not even death its self because from the point forward, Nicole knew she had nothing to regret. Her gentle fingers felt along the smooth blades of grass. Nicole would live life enjoying every moment of it like she had many years ago, breath in the ocean's faint drift of salt. Nicole held the chest beside her. Maybe she could finally fulfill her life long dream.

But something wasn't right about what she saw down on the beach. ? Nicole slowly got up to her feet to get a better view. There was only one figure standing there. Nicole's carefree ways suddenly left her as she crept down the steep hill like she had ten years ago, spying. Yes! That was Will, but what was he doing? Digging a hole?

Will looked in her direction and walked forward around the ditch. Not wanting to be seen Nicole fell to the ground in a very unladylike position and crawled over to the side of the cliff where he could not see her. Nicole felt like an idiot for hiding like a little kid, but deep down, Nicole knew she had hid because something wasn't right. And she was right

Nicole peeked around the cliff side to see Will picking up a limp object from the rocks. He cradled it in his arms as he walked over to the large hole. Nicole peered closer at what Will was holding. It was Elizabeth! Dead?!

Nicole's jaw fell open. What was going on? When did this all happen and why?

"No" Nicole whispered to herself. Realization sank in to Nicole. Elizabeth had been the person shot when she heard the gunshot in both the dream and in reality. Nicole sat against the cliff facing forward, but everything was a blur.

This is my fault, Nicole thought, it can't be! Although she had no clue why, Nicole came to the conclusion that the shooter had wanted the Dead Man's Chest. Probably the dream gave her that assumption. If she had not stolen the chest, Elizabeth would be alive still.

Nicole hugged herself as a shiver ran down her spin. She looked down at the Dead Man's Chest and unwrapped herself to pick it up. Nicole hugged it to herself and laid her head on it. Her heart and Will's inside the locked chest beat as one. Startled, Nicole pulled it away from her, but their hearts only beat louder.

Nicole looked around the corner again to see Will staring at the ground where he had dug the hole. The hole had been covered up. Nicole was heartbroken for him and the loss of his wife. A tear followed after more streamed down Nicole's pale face. They had both lost someone very dear to them.


	7. The Greater Of Value

**Chapter 7  
**  
Moments passed before tears stopped forming in Nicole's bright eyes. She still had a job to do, no matter how difficult it was to confront.

Nicole turned to see Will just as he disappeared completely before her eyes. "NOOOO!!" Nicole yelled getting up to her feet. "Wait, Come Back! Come Back!!" Nicole screamed at the top of her lungs. She waved the chest in the air. "Stop Wait" Nicole screamed the best she could but her voice was cracking.

"Come B-" as Nicole tripped over her dress at the bottom of the steep hill. She lost her firm gripe on the chest as she fell onto the sand , her body aching. The sound of Will's heart beating madly broke through the unclearness in Nicole's head. Her eyes stung from the sand and hair strands hung in her face, but Nicole maneged to open her eyes and see the Dead Man's Chest laying on the sand before her.

Out of nowhere, a pair of black, well worn boots stood in frontt of her followed by a low cruel laugh. No no no! this had to be a dream or DeJa vu or something, just not the truth. "Wake up now! ahh!!" Nicole screamed, piching and hurting herself, squeezing her eyes shut as hard as she could.

Suddenly the laughter seemed to fade away. After struggling to fine strenght, Nicole managed to prop herself up and opened her eyes to see where she had passed out. Her heart stopped and turned cold as she stared back into the darkest, evilest eyes she had ever seen.

Nicole tried to hid her fear, but fear was not easily hidden on her face. The man laughed at Nicole mockingly at the sight of how helpless she was. Poor little rich girl.

"Funny how something of the chest's value gets into the hands of a silly girl" He said smirking.

"No, the funny thing is that you seem to have complications of understanding the definition of words, as in value and _silly girl_" Nicole said boldly. "Most men consider me of great value, not that you would see it nor understand" Nicole said with a smirk.

The man was raged by Nicole's comment and could not tolerate anymore sarcastic girl nonsense. He pulled her up, fiercely grasping Nicole by her hair. She screamed and tried to get him to let go of his tight grasp on her hair he was pulling so hard, but it was no use. He was five times stronger than Andrew.

Nicole still had one option and she was going to use it. With all her might, Nicole pulled free and kicked him in the gut. He let go of her scalp just as Nicole heard a voice screaming her name. Nicole looked up t the cliff and saw Andrew running to the edge still screaming her name. Nicole was about to run off so she would not be spotted when a gun click.

Nicole's head head whipped around, her long, beautiful sun kissed blonde hair flowing behind her in the gentle breeze. Holding his gut with one arm and a gun pointed at Nicole in the other, the man slowly stood up taller about ready to fire the gun.

Without thinking Nicole screamed "Andrew! Andrew Help me!" Andrew spotted her and his jaw dropped at the sight of how badly Nicole looked and the gun pointed at her. "What made you think you could put your hands on my fiancé!" Andrew yelled raged at the filthy man who was going to finish off his future wife. The man look up to see Andrew running down the steep hillside.

To Nicole it was rather comical that the very man that was sending his men on her was going to save the day.

Immediately, he took the gun off Nicole and shot in Andrew's direction. Nicole screamed as the man ran after Andrew shooting two more times. Andrew drew a pistle from his rich pants that was thought by Nicole only to hold his money. Andrew shot back as he ran back up the hill.

By Andrew's fourth shot he was gone. Coward, Nicole thought with pure hatred. Why was she wasting time hating Andrew? She had the rest of her bloody life to hate him, now she needed to get home. As Nicole ran she remembered the Dead Man's Chest behind her and how that man wanted it badly. And it wasn't good what he had planned, Nicole just knew it.

Nicole ran back to the chest and cradled it in her arms. Suddenly a boot pushed Nicole flat on her back, but this time she was still clutching the chest. This was making the man anger now as he pointed the gun right at her then thought otherwise. "Hand over the dumb chest and I won't kill " He sneered. This just made Nicole hold it closer to her, "Never"

The man smirked cruelly. "I'll take that as a no!" he retorted. The man fired the gun and Nicole screamed and waited for her body to go cold. But the bullet never came. The man shot again, only to see he had wasted his gun on shooting Andrew. He threw the gun on the ground and lunged at Nicole to strangle her. Nicole pushed away from him with all she had left in her, but now it was hopeless. Nicole screamed, hoping with everything that Andrew might just come back, or a miracle would happen. Anything


	8. A Mirical

**Chapter 8  
**

On the Dutchman far, far ways, Will could hear screams and pleads. He turned around to try and see if he could see what was going on the shore when he was practically thrown forward. Will knew it was his heart inside the chest, like it was being thrown around.

Will caught his breath and ran to the rail, picked up a telescope and saw that a young woman was being terrible hurt by a dark, grubby looking pirate. Will glared coldly through the telescope at the man who had killed Elizabeth. Will could not just walk away and let that poor girl get killed. As heartless as he truly was, Will Turner was not a heartless man.

Nicole stepped back, gently touching her bleeding, bruised face. When Andrew had said he would break her if he had to, Nicole would never imagine being so badly broken like she was now. The Dead Man's Chest fell from Nicole's limp arm and fell to the ground. As Nicole almost collapsed, the man grabbed her by her throat so she didn't fall to the ground, reached in his breast pocket for a small knife.

Just as he was going to kill Nicole, a voice from behind them yelled, "Leave her alone!" The man and Nicole turned their head (or a least Nicole tried) and saw Will walking onto shore from the waves of the ocean. Panicked, the man let go of Nicole, grabbed the chest from the ground, and ran off into the large rocks. Nicole's legs went limp, lost balance and collapsed on the sand.

Will panicked and ran over to the girl. Will rubbed her injured face. She had been badly abused by that man and almost killed, but Will knew that she would live. He looked her over, how could all this happen to her, just wanting a beach stroll and instead got ambushed.

Mangled in her golden blonde hair was a small crown. Will untangled it just as the girls eyes fluttered open.

"uh, the...chest...and Eliza...beth.. he did it" the girl said unconsciously.

"What?" Will was confused "You knew Elizabeth?"

The girl stared up into Will's chocolate eyes and tried to give a slight nod. Will picked the girl up and whispered

"I'll watch over you" The girl nodded softly and went back under unconsciousness. Her soft lips brushed along Will's neck and Will repositioned her head. There was much he needed to know from this girl and could not leave her in this condition. "I'll take care of you" Will repeated to himself and walked back to the water.

_NICOLE'S DREAM_

_"What's this, a broken compass that can't point straight?" Nicole examining the strange compass the pirate had handed her. "It points to the thing you want most in this world" the pirate replied with a gold toothed smile. Nicole looked up at him and back at the little arrow and back up again She raised am eyebrow. "Really? Is that even possible, to tell what you want most? What if your not even conscious about what you want?" "Take it from a man who never has a made up mind" he said looking in Nicole's eyes, then walked over a picked up a trinket on Nicole's table. Nicole laughed "Well you did a few times when you decide to do the right thing" Jack sashayed back over to Nicole. She gently kissed him and in the space between them, Jack said, "Will you?" _

Nicole's eyes fluttered open and closed them again. She moaned, rubbing her aching head. Jack Sparrow, was he something. She had loved him at the time until he dared to "sleep" with her. Then when she had harshly answered no, he attempted to steal off with the Dead Man's Chest and other varies of expensive jewels given to Nicole by Andrew. Oh well she had been a young 15 year old girl and was foolish to get involved with a man like that.

Nicole repositioned her head on the pillow and looked up at the stared off into space. Pillow! Nicole suddenly panicked as she sat up on the bed. She regretted siting up because of her aching side, so she laid back down on the creaking cot. Nicole's eyes fluttered around the room she was in taking everything in. Their was a small balcony that over looked the beautiful sunrise on the ocean. The room she was in was all wodden and slightly dirty, but Nicole thought it looked perfect. Beside the bed and her crown Andrew had given her was on a small table with a lightly glowing candle.

Nicole was safe from that man that ambushed her and out of harms way. Nicole tried to remember what happened when she past out. She remembered a handsome, safe face with eyes that she drown in before she past out, but that was all she could remember. Nicole exhaled as the door opened and Nicole heard the sound of boots stop. Her eyes opened as she saw a man walk away from her side, running his hand through his wet hair.

"Will?" she asked wealky, but almost astonished. Will turned around and noticed her. Nicole looked around the room again. I must be on the Flying Dutchman. On a real pirate ship!


End file.
